Detention, Princess, and Scorpius's Plan
by Nessaro Yuki
Summary: Seakrab-akrabnya Al dengan Scorpius saat ini, seharusnya Al tidak boleh mempercayainya begitu saja. This is the story about Al and Aurora, not sequel of Mine but related.


**Disclaimer : J.**

 **Ratet : T**

 **Warning! OOC, OC, Typo(s), Bahasa Campuran, etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...!**

Al hampir meguap kalau saja Rose tidak menyikut perutnya. Dia cemberut. Kenapa Scorpius lama sekali.

Al, Rose, Hugo, dan Lily saat ini sedang ada di kantor kepala sekolah, Profesor Mcgonagall. Menunggu Scorpius dari asramanya. Mereka mendapat detensi karena telah mengubah Davies menjadi ayam.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, yang rasanya seperti dua tahun bagi Al. Scorpius akhirnya terlihat juga dari pintu. Yang membuat Al bingung, Scorpius bersama seorang gadis berwajah putri yang menempel di sampingnya. Dia Aurora Zabini, yang selalu dipanggil Lily dengan sebutan Aurora kelebihan bedak.

"Miss. Zabini?" Profesor Mcgonagall memanggil gadis itu dengan nada bertanya. Wajah mereka berempat juga menunjukkan hal sama.

"Ya, Profesor. Maaf datang tanpa berkata sebelumnya!" gadis itu berkata dengan nada lembut, suaranya sehalus sutra. Dia mengangguk secara singkat kepada kepala sekolah. Sikapnya sangat sopan dan anggun. Al yakin, gadis itu sudah melakukan hal yang sama sedari kecil. Bersikap sopan kepada semua saja seolah itu adalah keharusan. Kaku sekali.

Al bersyukur dia tidak harus melakukan hal yang sama. Bukan berarti keluarganya tidak mengajarinya sopan santun. Hanya saja dia masih bisa bebas mengekspresikan diri.

"Dan, dapatkah anda memberi tahu saya alasan anda berada di sini Miss. Zabini? Karena setahu saya saya hanya memanggil, Mr. Malfoy."

"Maaf sebelumnya Proffesor. Saya hanya ingin mengakui kesalahan saya. Saya yang memberi Scorpius ramuan _polyjuice_. Saya sangat menyesal jadi biarkan saya mendapatkan detensi yang sama." Al melongo memandang gadis itu, ' _Apa dia gila?_ ', pikirnya. Dia mengumpankan dirinya sendiri ke kandang singa? Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang melongo, Rose, Hugo, Lily, bahkan Profesor Mcgonagall tampak memasang wajah tertegun. Dan jangan lupakan lukisan-lukisan mantan kepala sekolah yang di pajang di dinding kantor kepala sekolah.

Semuanya kecuali Scorpius yang diam-diam memasang seringaian mencurigakan di samping gadis itu.

"Oh.. kalau begitu anda dengan sangat terpaksa juga harus mendapat detensi!" Profesor Mcgonagall berkata setelah pulih dari kekagetannya. "Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan sikap jujur anda Miss. Zabini."

"Saya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan terimakasih dari anda Profesor. Saya yang bersalah." Gadis berwajah putri lagi-lagi menjawab dengan sempurna. Seperi wajahnya yang sempura, perilakunya pun juga sempurna. Tipe gadis serba bisa yang membosankan.

Pada akhirnya mereka berenam mendapatkan detensi menggosok piala setiap malam seminggu penuh. Al cuek, dia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal yang sama sebenarnya.

Saat mereka berenam akan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah. Al entah kenapa bisa berada di samping gadis itu. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Al bisa merasakan senggolan keras di bahunya. Saking kerasnya mebuat wajahnya membungkuk dan bahunya menyenggol bahu si gadis putri. Sayangnya si gadis putri menoleh karena kaget dengan senggolan itu.

 _BOOOMMMM!_

Detik berikutnya bibir mereka saling bertubrukan. Al bisa merasakan rasa manis dari bibir merah yang menempel di bibirnya. Matanya membelalak memandang mata berwarna biru di depannya yang sama-sama melotot. Detik berikutnya Al dan gadis itu melompat dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Zabini. Kalian pikir apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Profesor Mcgonagall bertanya dengan nada mendesis yang mengerikan, bibirnya menipis membentuk garis lurus. "Khusus kalian berdua, hukuman kalian aku beri waktu lebih lama!"

Al langsung lemas. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia memandang dengan nyalang ke arah seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Dan menemukan seorang iblis pirang sedang menyeringai dengan tengil ke arahnya.

' _Bocah tengil ini!_ ', Al memaki dalam hati, mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kotor yang dia tahu. Dia sekarang tahu siapa pelakunya.

 **. . .**

Dengan wajah cemberut, Al menggosok piala super kotor di depannya dengan tenaga yang berlebihan.

Seakrap-akrapnya Al dengan Scorpius sekarang, dia seharusnya tidak mudah percaya dengannya. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berdua mengobrol tanpa adu makian, bagaimana bisa Scorpius dengan sengaja mendorongnya dan membuatnya mendapatkan masalah seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa jam dia melakukan hal sama. Ruangan yang dia tempati sunyi, hanya ada bunyi piala yang digosok secara bersahutan.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua –Al dan Aurora– yang ada di ruangan ini. Empat orang lainnya sudah kembali ke asrama, termasuk si iblis pirang. Rasanya Al ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Scorpius karena telah membuatnya menggosok piala-piala yang ' _oh astaga kotor sekali_ ' selama ini. Pantat Al bahkan rasanya sebentar lagi akan terbakar karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" Seseorang berkata dengan ketus, seseorang berwajah putri dengan rambut hitam tebal, bibir merah dan kulit seputih mutiara. Dia Aurora.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Al membalas dengan tidak kalah ketus. Memandang gadis dengan wajah seperti putri di depannya dengan jengkel.

"Wajahmu tidak sedap dipandang!" Aurora membalas dengan tambah ketus, alisnya yang tebal dan melengkung indah menyatu. Wajah gadis itu tidak kalah keruh dengan Al.

Al ingin membalas kalau wajah Aurora lebih tidak enak jika dipandang. Iya, ia akan membalas kalau saja wajah gadis itu tampak seperti kotoran bukannya putri meski wajahnya berlipat. ' _Sialan!_ ', maki Al dalam hati. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa membentuk bibir mencibir ke arah gadis itu.

"Lagipula yang seharusnya cemberut adalah aku. Aku korbannya di sini." Aurora mulai mengomel. Al baru tahu jika cewek putri yang biasanya selalu mengekori Scorpius dengan wajah angkuh ini cukup cerewet.

"Aku juga korban kalau kau mau tahu. Sepupu iblismu itu yang mendorongku dan tanpa sengaja aku–" Al merinding saat mengingatnya, jadi dia mengganti kata terlarang yang hampir terlempar dari mulutnya, "Kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi!"

"Siapa yang iblis?" gadis putri di sampingnya bertanya tersinggung, matanya mendelik ke arah Al. Sikap _over-protectifenya_ keluar. Al membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu acuh.

"Kau yang iblis, Potter! Iblis pencuri ciuman orang!" Aurora memekik secara tiba-tiba. Al terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Separuh karena pekikan tiba-tiba di telinganya, sebagian karena kata terlarang terucap dari bibir si gadis putri.

"Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ciuman pertamaku harus kau dapatkan. Merlin, tidak adakah laki-laki lain. Bibirku terlalu berharga untuk bocah brengsek seperti Potter!" gadis itu meratap.

Al terbahak mendengarnya, dia tertawa sampai-sampai perutnya sakit dan matanya berair. Gadis itu dengan emosi melemparkan piala yang ia pegang ke arah Al. Dengan sukses membentur ke arah lengan Al dengan bunyi yang memilukan.

"AWWW!" Al memekik kesakitan, tapi detik berikutnya tawanya kembali berderai. "Zabini, aku baru tahu kalau kau lucu juga! Yang tadi ciuman pertamamu. Oh kasihan sekali!" Al berkata dengan setengah histeris. Piala super kotor yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dengan bunyi kelontangan. Di tengah tawanya yang berderai, Al berkata, "Dan kalau kau tidak sadar Zabini, kau baru saja menyebutku brengsek. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuamu jika mereka mendengar putri kecil mereka mengatakan kata-kata kotor?"

Aurora yang awalnya hampir meledak karena ejekan Al, langsung pucat, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, dengan mata berkedip-kedip panik dia berbisik, " _Merlin_! Apa yang aku katakan. Mother maafkan aku!" suaranya cukup keras untuk di dengar Al.

Al tertawa lagi, ' _Gadis putri ini lucu juga ternyata!_ ', pikirnya.

Al mungkin masih akan tertawa jika saja wajah gadis itu benar-benar pucat. Seolah-olah dia baru saja membunuh orang bukannya mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor tanpa sengaja. Nah, kalau Aurora memasang wajah seperti itu, Al kan jadi tidak tega. Al berdehem mencoba menghilangkan tawanya.

"Sudahlah!" Al berkata dengan halus, tanpa sadar mengelus kepala berambut hitam lebat di depannya dengan halus. "Sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa. Ada saatnya orang tidak dapat membendung emosi dan melakukan hal yang diluar kontrol." Nah, sejak kapan juga Al menjadi sebijak ini. Jangan tanya Al, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Aurora merona tanpa sadar, dia menepis tangan Al yang ada di kepalanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Jangan memegang kepala seenaknya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Rose dan Lily sering aku pegang kepalanya? Apa bedanya?" AL bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia dengan acuh memungut piala yang tadi dia jatuhkan dan mulai menggosoknya lagi.

"Merekakan keluargamu, bodoh!" Aurora mengomel. Al lagi-lagi hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Aurora menghela nafas dengan lelah. ' _Sudahlan!_ ', desah Aurora dalam hati.

Sekitar beberapa menit, mereka menggosok piala-piala dalam diam. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun mereka melakukan itu, dan pantat Al semakin panas. Dia mendengus sebal, "Kapan sih, detensinya selesai. Aku mulai mengantuk!" dia mengeluh.

Aurora diam dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Diam saja dan selesaikan dengan benar."

"Iya! Iya!" Al mengomel lagi, pada akhirnya menyelesaikan dalam diam. Walaupun mukanya masih cemberut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Flinc dalang dan berkata kalau detensi mereka sudah selesai.

Al menerimanya dengan suka cita. Dia keluar dari tempat penyimpanan piala-piala itu dengan gembira. Aurora mengikuti di belakangnya.

Al baru akan pergi ke asramanya saat sadar Aurora masih ada di belakangnya. Dia memandang gadis putri itu dengan heran, "Apa jalan ke asrama kita sama?"

Aurora diam, dan entah Al menghayal atau tidak, pipi Aurora merona. Al mencoba mengabaikan kenyataan kalau Aurora tampak manis sekali dengan muka merona.

Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia tidak sabar mengubur dirinya ke selimut hangat di kamarnya. Bulan Desember ini rasanya dingin sekali. Tapi Aurora masih mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya maumu?" Al bertanya lagi, karena entah kenapa Aurora mengikutinya terus bahkan saat tikungan sekalipun. Dia memang tidak tahu letak asrama Slytherin. Tapi kalau terus mengekorinya rasanya aneh juga.

Al terus melihat Aurora, menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Aurora balas memandangnya dengan wajah merona malu dan panik. Reaksi yang cukup manis sebenarnya, tapi kalau Aurora hanya diamkan, Al tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dasar tidak peka.

 **. . .**

"Aku—" Aurora berkata dengan lirih, bibirnya bergetar. dia memandang mata hijau _emerald_ di depannya dengan gugup. Dia ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi dia malu. Bagaimana kalau Al malah mengejeknya dan menyebarkan ketakutannya kepada orang lain. Bagaimana kalau setelah tahu Al malah akan meninggalkannya dan bukannya menemaninya. Dan kata-kata berawalan 'bagaimana' terus bergulir di kepalanya.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, bukankah tidak baik kalau seorang gadis berkeliaran sendiri." Aurora pada akhirnya berbohong. ' _Semoga Potter tahu maksudnya.._ ', Aurora berharap dalam hati. Sayangnya yang Al lakukan hanya memandangnya dengan tampang setengah melongo.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?" Al bertanya dengan nada heran. Aurora ingin menangis, dia malu kalau harus mengatakan takut kembali sendiri. Iya, Aurora takut jika harus melalui lorong-lorong di Hogward yang banyak itu. Walaupun itu di siang bolong. Dia agak paranoit sebenarnya. Itu juga adalah salah satu alasan dia terus menempeli Scorpius.

Mencoba menghilangkan semua rasa malunya, Aurora berkata, "Pokoknya bisakah kau mengantarku sampai pintu masuk asrama Slytherin." Dia berkata dengan nada memohon.

"Apa? Mengantarmu? Kenapa?" Al bertanya lagi dengan bodohnya. Aurora sebal sendiri memandang wajah Al yang seperti orang bodoh itu. ' _DASAR TIDAK PEKA!_ ', dia memaki dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak mau mengantar aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun!" Aurora mengancam saking putus asanya. Ada nada sebal di kata-katanya.

"Eh?" Al kaget mendengarnya. Aurora yang mendengar kata-kata bodoh lainnya, hanya mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Al yang melihatnya mendengus, tapi hanya membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya. Toh, kalau yang Aurora inginkan hanya mengganggunya, dia pasti akan kembali sendiri jika tidak ia ladeni.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka lalui, dan Aurora masih setia menguntit Al di belakang. Tangannya menggenggam jubah Al. Al tidak tahu itu maksudnya apa, dan lagi-lagi dia hanya membiarkannya. Sama sekali tidak sadar gadis di belakangnya sudah berwajah pucat saking takutnya.

Al menggunakan jalan pintas yang ia sangat hapali saat ini, jadi perjalanan mereka lebih pendek.

Tinggal melewati belokan dua kali dan Aurora masih mengikutinya, lipatan di kening Al semakin bertambah, ' _Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan gadis ini?_ ', dia bertanya dalam hati. Sialnya bagi Aurora, tepat setelah mereka melewati lorong itu, dibelokan yang harus mereka lalui gelap sekali. Jika lorong-lorong di terangi obor, entah kenapa di lorong ini sama sekali tidak ada penerangan. Aurora semakin beringsut mendekati Al, genggamannya pada jubah Al mengerat sampai-sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Aurora bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar.

Hal itu terus berlanjut saat mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah lukisan nyonya gemuk. Aurora panik seketika. ' _Bagaimana ini?_ ', pikirnya panik. Apa dia harus meruntuhkan harga dirinya dengan memohon agar Al mengantarnya?.

Aurora makin panik saat Al sudah mengucapkan kata kunci dan lukisan itu berayun terbuka. Saat Al hampir memasuki asrama Gryffindor, dengan menghilangkan gengsinya, Aurora menyambar tangan Al.

"Jangan pergi!" dia memekik histeris. Al yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ada apasih denganmu?" Al mengomel, "Kalau hanya ingin menggangguku, jangan sekarang aku capek sekali."

"Pokoknya jangan pergi!" Aurora memekik lagi. Dia memegang tangan Al lebih erat. Tangan Al besar dan hangat. Berbeda jauh dengan tangannya yang dingin karena udara dingin serta ketakuta.

Al yang mendengarnya cemberut. Dia baru akan mengomel lagi saat suara sebal mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

"Kau ingin masuk tidak sih! Aku juga mau tidur!" Itu suara nyonya gemuk. Dia mendelik ke arah Al dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Iya, aku mau masuk. Lepaskan tanganku Zabini!" dia berkata lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak mau!" Aurora menggeleng dengan keras kepala, matanya terasa memanas dan itu menyebalkan. Demi apapun kenapa juga yang ada di sini hanya Al. Dia sangat takut.

"Jangan bercanda!"Al membentak.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku takut, oke! Bisakah kau mengantarku ke asramaku!" Aurora pada akhirnya berkata juga, tidak ada cara lain. Dia bisa merasakan air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan mengalir. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan dia mulai seseguan. Dia pasti tampak sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Apa yang akan Mother lakukan jika melihat putrinya bertingkah seperti ini? dan lebih buruknya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Semua rasa malu, menyesal dan apapun itu terkubur karena rasa takut dan paniknya.

Al tertegun. Dia memandang gadis berwajah putri yang ada di sampingnya dengan teliti. Wajah pucat gadis itu tampak basah karena air mata. Dan hal yang baru ia sadari, tangan gadis itu dingin dan gemetar. Al jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia menyadari hal aneh itu dari tadi.

"Kasihan sekali gadis cantik ini!" Nyonya gemuk memandang Aurora dengan prihatin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mendelik ke arahnya, "Dan kau anak muda, bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan gadis manis yang sedang ketakutan seperti itu." Al mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kenapa baru bilang kalau takut?" Al berkata dengan lembut. Kasian juga melihat gadis ini.

"Aku sudah bilang." Aurora berkata masih dengan seseguan. Al meringis mendengarnya.

"Di mana asramamu?" Al bertanya. Aurora dengan susah payah menjawab, "Harus putar balik!"

Al cemberut mendengarnya, jadi mereka harus kembali lagi begitu? Al mana sudi.

"Tunggu disini!" Dia berkata dengan nada memerintah. Tapi gadis itu masih menggenggam tangannya, dan saat sadar jika gadis itu takut ditinggal membuatnya agak jengkel. "Yasudah, ayo ikut aku dulu!" dan Al menarik gadis itu masuk ke asramanya.

"Tunggu disini oke! Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" Al mendudukkan Aurora di depan perapian yang masih menyala dengan api kecil, cukup untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi saat Al ingin melepaskan tangan mereka yang bertautan, gadis itu masih menggenggamnya dengan keras. Al cemberut lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil tongkat dan petaku! Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Al berkata dengan nada lembut yang dipaksakan. Gadis itu tetap menggeleng. Kenapa gadis ini merepotkan sekali. Menghela nafas, Al bertanya lagi, "Bawa tongkat? Kalau bawa aku pinjam!"

Oh.. Al sangat menyesal karena tidak membawa tongkat dan petanya, dia seharusnya sadar kalau dua hal itu harus selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Lagipula Al pikir, dia hanya akan mendapat detensi, pasti tongkat tidak akan digunakan, jadi Al sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau harus membawa tongkat.

Aurora tanpa berkata apapun memberikan tongkatnya. Al mengambilnya dengan kesal. Anehnya tongkat Aurora terasa pas di tangannya, dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih digenggam Aurora, Al berkata, " _Accio_ Tongkat! _Accio_ peta perampok!" dan beberapa waktu berikutnya dua barang yang ia panggil melesat ke arahnya, dengan cekatan Al mengambilnya.

Al memandang tangan gadis itu yang masih gemetaran. Tangan gadis itu dingin sekali. Al menghela nafas dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mencoba memberi kehangatan, dia tanpa berkata-kata menarik tangan gadis itu keluar asrama.

Nyonya gemuk mengomel lagi karena tidurnya terganggu. Tapi Al dengan acuh menutup lagi lukisan nyonya gemuk. Tepat didepan nyonya gemuk, dia melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang sedang ia genggam. Aurora langsung memegangi jubahnya lagi. Al membiarkannya.

Al melebarkan sebuah perkamen usang dan mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya, dia berkata, "Aku bersumpah, aku adalah orang paling tidak berguna yang pernah ada." Bahkan walaupun Aurora dalam keadaan ketakutan, dia tetap heran pada apa yang dikatakan Al.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, perkamen kosong itu secara perlahan mulai terdapat isinya. Seperti peta pada umumnya, hanya saja entah kenapa terdapat jejak-jejak kaki dengan nama-nama orangnya. Aurora menemukan namanya –Aurora Z– berada di depan subuah ruangan dengan tulisan asrama Gryfindoor, disampingnya ada nama Albus S. P.

"Keren kan?" Al memandangnya sambil nyengir, dan Aurora tanpa bisa dicegah mengangguk tanpa sadar, terpana pada perkamen usang yang ada di tangan Al. "Ini turun temurun!"

"Jadi dimana letak asrama Slytherin?" Al bertanya.

"Di bawak tanah, tepat di bawah danau hitam." Aurora menjawab, dan menunjukkan kotak dibawah tempat dengan tulisan danau hitam yang kosong.

"Wow.."Al menjawab dengan kagum, "Pasti dingin sekali dibawah sana." Aurora menjawab dengan anggukan, sama sekali tidak menyangkal. Karena memang disana suhunya cukup ekstrim.

Mereka lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Berbelok entah sudah keberapa kali dan melalui lorong-lorong gelap Hogward yang bagi Aurora sangan menyeramkan. Tangan Aurora terus digenggan Al yang berjalan menuntun. Mereka berulang kali berbelok untuk menghindari Flich serta kucingnya yang entah kenapa rasanya selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Aurora sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Maksudnya, dia saja orangnya penakut, mana berani dia jika harus berkeliaran di kastil.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini?" Aurora bertanya, memecah keheningan. Al yang mendengar pertanyaannya terkekeh, dia mengedikkan bahunya, "Sudah tidak terhitung." Aurora menggeleng mendengarnya. ' _Sudah kuduga!_ ', pikir Aurora.

"Keluargamu juga?"

"Iya, tapi tidak sesering aku. Aku mungkin sudah pernah melewati semua lorong Hogward. Beberapa ada yang aku hapali. Tapi lorong-lorong Hogward rumit sekali, jadi masih banyak yang belum aku hapal." Al menjawab lagi, dia terkekeh setelahnya. Rasanya aneh juga bisa ngobrol sesantai ini dengan musuhmu. Rasanya baru kemarin dia ingin mengutuk gadis yang sedang ia gandeng ini karena berkata hal-hal aneh tentang Rose, dan sekarang dia menemukan dirinya ngobrol santai seolah mereka berdua orang akrab.

"Benarkah?" Aurora bertanya dengan takjub, "Aku berkeliling sendiri saja takut. Jadi yang kuhapali hanya jalan ke kelas-kelas, aula besar, dan asrama."

Al tertawa, "Kita masih muda, setidaknya harus melakukan hal-hal yang mengasyikkan. Kalau kau mendengar bagaimana cerita ayahku saat masih di Hogward, kau pasti akan terkejut. Dari yang ku dengar, tampaknya ayahku sangat hoby cari masalah."

"Harry Potter bercerita tentang masa-masa di Hogwardnya denganmu?" Aurora bertanya lagi. Entah kenapa penasaran dengan cerita-cerita Al.

"Tidak tentu." Al menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Yang menceritakan semua itu Paman Ron!" Aurora mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Jika saja aku tidak punya trauma, aku mungkin akan menjelajahi Hogward lebih jauh!" Aurora tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Trauma? Kau punya trauma?"

"Iya." Aurora mengangguk, memandang mata _emerald_ yang tengah melihatnya dengan kaget, "Saat kecil aku sebenarnya selalu punya rasa penasaran yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Saat itu aku masih berumur tujuh tahun, Grandmother bercerita tentang peri-peri yang akan menunjukkan dirinya jika sedang malam ke duapuluh setelah bulan purnama. Setelah aku diceritakan, aku penasaran, jadi di waktu yang tepat setelah aku mendengarnya aku mencoba pergi keluar rumah. Kebetulan di belakang manor Zabini ada hutan. Jadi aku masuk ke sana sendiri. Aku benar-benar menemukan mereka, mereka cantik sekali. Lalu saat peri-peri itu menghilang satu persatu, aku ingin kembali, tapi aku tidak menemukan jalannya, aku ke manapun, dan yang kutemukan hanya kegelapan. Aku mencoba berbelok dan berbelok, tapi yang ketemukan hanya kegelapan. Aku ditemukan pingsan satu hari kemudian. Setelah itu, aku selalu takut jika pergi kemanapun sendirian. Makannya Scorpius membiarkanku mengekorinya kemanapun."

Dalam hati, Aurora berpikir dirinya pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa dia bercerita tentang itu kepada Al dengan mudahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, cerita itu mengalir dari mulutnya dengan sendirinya.

"Wow.." Lagi-lagi Al berkata dengan terkesan. "Itu keren tapi juga nekat. Hey! Kamu benar-benar seorang Slytherin? Kok rasanya tindakanmu itu sama seperti Gryffindor?"

Aurora merona mendengarnya, dia dengan kesal memukul bahu Al yang ada di sampingnya. Al terkekeh setelah mendapat pukulan ringan itu. Tapi saat tidak mendengar penyangkalan apapun, Al langsung membelalak, "Tidak mungkin!" dia mendesis, Aurora merona lagi.

"Kau benar-benar akan dimasukkan di Gryffindor?" Dia bertanya kaget.

"Iya, Idiot!" Aurora menjawab dengan kesal, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata kasar lagi, "Aku hampir ke sana kalau saja aku tidak berteriak dan memaksa topi asrama untuk memasukkanku ke Slytherin. Dan jangan tertawa, aku juga tahu kalau kau hampir dimasukkan ke Slytherin!"

Al membelalak, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kau mengenakan topi asrama cukup lama, yang artinya, kau sedang diberi tahu kalau kau cocok masuk ke asrama lain. Dan dari sikapmu selama enam tahun ini. aku menemukan dirimu cukup licik, oh tapi tampaknya kelicikanmu bertambah setiap tahunnya."

Al melongo mendengarnya, ' _Gadis ini mengerikan_ ', pikirnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengamatiku sebegitunya. Kau ngefans aku ya jangan-jangan!"

Mereka berdua tertawa karena candaan Al yang garing. Aurora bahkan melupakan ketakutannya saat ini.

"Tentu tidak! Aku suka mengamati orang!"

"Masih memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sama kalau begitu!"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua tertawa.

Hawa disekitar mereka bertambah dingin. Aurora kedinginan, tentu. Tapi karena dia ada di dekat Al sedikit membantu. Tubuh Al entah kenapa terasa hangat. Dan tangannya yang tadi terasa beku seolah-olah mencair sedikit demi sedikit di genggaman Al.

Rasanya malu mengakuinya, tapi suasana yang sedang ia alami cukup membuat Aurora gembira. Setelah peristiwa di hutan itu, dia selalu mengekori Scorpius karena dialah satu-satunya teman yang tahu apa yang menimpa dirinya saat kecil, dan Aurora sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk memulai pertemanan dengan orang lain. Dan saat ini, saat dirinya merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Al dan yang lebih mencengangkannya adalah Aurora melakukannya di lorong-lorong gelap Hogward yang menyeramkan. Aurora merasa bahagia.

"Hei! sebentar lagi kita sampai di asramamu." Al berkata padanya sambil meneliti lagi petanya. Al tiba-tiba saja memandangnya, memberi Aurora senyuman hangat yang tampak sangat mempesona. Sialnya Aurora merasa pipinya memanas saat melihat senyuman Al. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Al menjadi salah satu _mosh-wanted_ bagi kalangan gadis. Senyuman Al sangat hangat dan mempesona.

Eh? Aurora tiba-tiba saja berkedip dengan kaget, mukanya bertambah panas. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Apa dia baru saja berkata kalau senyuman Al mempesona? Kalau iya, lupakan itu, hal itu tidak benar. Aurora mulai gelisah, dia melirik Al dan menemukan wajah Al yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Al bertanya, tampak khawatir karena perubahan warna muka Aurora. "Mukamu merah sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, suhunya semakin lama semakin dingin. Kulitku sensitif, jadi mukaku mudah memerah saat kedinginan." Aurora mengelak, sepenuhnya berbohong dengan alasannya.

"Oh.." Al bergumam mengerti. Aurora diam-diam menghela nafas lega karena kebohongannya tidak terbongkar. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya Al lakukan membuatnya jantungan dan hampir mati saking kagetnya.

Al dengan lembut memakaikan jubah khusus musim dinginnya kebahu Aurora. Detik berikutnya Aurora sudah tenggelam pada jubah Al yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Bau jeruk segar yang langsung terasa dihidungnya membuat Aurora merona. Rasanya benar-benar hangat. Muka Aurora bertambah merah sampai-sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

"Apa sudah hangat?" Al bertanya penuh pengertian.

"Hmm.." Aurora menjawab dengan gumaman gugup. Al tersenyum dan mulai menuntun Aurora kembali menuju Asramanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang dilakukan Aurora hanya menunduk, dia diam-diam sedang menenangkan debar jantungnya yang sedang berdegup dengan cukup ekstrim. Bahkan saat dia sudah hampir sampai di asramanya, Aurora masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti nyaris meledak.

Saat hanya beberapa merer lagi dari tempat masuk ke asrama, Aurora bisa melihal siluet tubuh yang sangat ia hapali sedang menyender di tembok, Scorpius.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" Al bertanya dengan jengkel.

"Menungguku tentu saja." Aurora menjawab dengan heran, bukankah itu hal yang sudah jelas. Al mendecih, mendelik dengan garang ke arah Scorpius. Aurora memandang Al dengan heran, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Apa ada masalah?" Al mengulang pertanyaan Aurora dengan tidak percaya. "Dia yang menyebabkanku –" Al menghela napas dengan berat saat akan melanjutkan ucapannya, raut mukanya tidak terbaca "–tanpa sengaja menciummu. Dia menyenggol lengan atasku agar aku terbungkuk dan tanpa sengaja menciummu."

"Aku tahu!" Aurora menjawab dengan nada terhina, Al berbicara seolah-olah hal itu sangat menjijikkan. "Aku tahu bahkan tanpa kau memberitahuku, Scorpius hanya usil, dia sebenarnya baik jadi jangan menghinanya seperti itu!"

"Usil?" Al bertanya, nadanya penuh dengan cemoohan. "Bahkan saat sepupumu melakukan hal itu kepadamu kau berpikir dia hanya usil? Bagaimana kalau tanpa sepengatahuanmu Scorpius mendorongmu di danau hitam saat musim dingin seperti ini? Apa kau juga akan menganggapnya usil?"

"Jangan menghina Scorpius seperti itu!" Aurelia bersih-keras menyangkal, tidak terima sepupu terbaiknya dihina. "Lagipula Scorpius tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Oh ya.. dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Tapi jangan menyangkal kalau dia memang pernah melakukan hal itu kepada orang lain dua bulan lalu, meskipun saat itu belum musim dingin, tapi suhu saat itu sangat rendah!" Al membalas dengan tajam, entah kenapa merasa sebal dengan pembelaan-pembelaan yang selalu Aurora lontarkan untuk Scorpius.

"Salahkan gadis itu yang dengan bodohnya mau menjadi pacar Davies, sedangkan dengan jelas semua penghuni Hogward tahu siapa yang sedang ia pacari." Aurora menjawab dengan dingin. Semua hal menyenangkan yang tadi ia pikirkan hilang begitu saja, yang saat ini ada dipikirannya hanyalah Al yang sejak tadi mengejek sepupu berharganya. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi, kenapa Scorpius mau lekakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu? Seumur hidup aku hanya bisa melihat satu orang yang bisa membuat Scorpius mau melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Kau pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu sok mu, Rose Weasley!"

"Apa?" Al bertanya dengan kaget, matanya melebar dengan terkejut.

"YA!" Aurora nyaris membentak saat mengatakan hat itu. Yang saat ini mau ia lakukan hanyalah mengatakan semua hal-hal buruk tentang sepupu Al sebagai balasan karena telah mengejek Scorpius di hadapannya. "Kalau saja Weasley meneri–"

"Ada apa ini?"

Aurora mendelik ke arah Scorpius, pelaku pemotongan kata-katanya. Scorpius membalas Aurora dengan senyuman menyebalkan. Aurora nyaris mengumpat, sebelum menyadari kalau emosinya yang meledak-ledak tadi salah. ' _Sebagai seorang bangsawan, hal yang paling penting_ _untuk di jaga adalah emosi!_ ', perkataan Mother rasanya bergema dalam telinganya. Dengan itu, Aurora menarik napas dengan pelan dan lebih memilih berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Al dan Scorpius yang masih ada di tempatnya tadi.

Aurora mengucarpan kata kunci untuk masuk asramanya, setelah pintu batu tempat masuknya asrama terbuka, Aurora langsung masuk begitu saja, masih dengan emosi yang meledak-ladak di dalam hatinya.

 **. . .**

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Al mendengus, berniat langsung pergi dan mengabaikan perkataan tadi. Tapi tarikan kasar di kerah sweter yang sedang ia pakai membuat ia berhenti. ' _Oh sial.. jubahku masih dibawa si_ _gadis putri!_ ', pikir Al merana.

"Bilang pada sepupumu, kembalikan jubahku besok!" bukannya menjawab, Al malah mengatakan hal lain. Dia mengedikkan bahunya, sialnya tangan Scorpius mencengkram kerahnya lebih keras. Al mendelik, "Lepaskan tanganmu!" katanya mendesis.

"Kubilang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Scorpius bersikeras menanyakan hal yang sama. Al memutar-mutar matanya dengan jengah.

"Menggagalkan rencanamu!" Kata Al dengan ketus, "Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari sweeter berhargaku, sebelum kutinju kau!"

Scorpius mendengus, "Kau berkata seolah tahu apa rencanaku." Kata Scorpius dengan nada remeh, dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah Al, dan dengan gerakan menghina mengelap tangannya di jubah yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau berencana menjodohkan aku dengan Zabini agar kau bisa berdekatan dengan Rose secara leluasa, sebaiknya jangan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan mudah! Rose terlalu berharga untukmu!" Al berkata dengan naga menghina yang tidak terkira, pembalasan dari kelakukan sok Scorpius yang menganggapnya seperti penyakit menular.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya. Aku tidak percaya ini, kau jauh lebih pintar dari kelihatannya, Potter!" Scorpius menjawab sambil menyeringai. Hal yang paling ingin Al lakukan adalah melayangkan tinjunya saat ini juga kepada Scorpius.

"Tentu! Jangan pernah melihat sesuatu dari luarnya, Malfoy!" kata Al sok. "Aku masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata Zabini tadi!"

"Memangnya apa yang ia katakan?" Scorpius bertanya dengan seringaian yang masih menempel di bibirnya. "Aurora tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh!" Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya dia bercerita sedikit tentang trauma masa kecilnya. Coba kau pikir? Kalau dia saja mengatakan hal itu padaku, apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan padaku?" Al berkata dengan tidak kalah soknya, mengeluarkan senyum sarkastis paling menyebalkan yang ia punya. Lain dari kata-katanya, lain lagi dengan tubuhnya. Demi apapun dia rasanya nyaris membeku. Dia hanya menggunakan sweeter dan saat ini dia sedang ada di bawah tanah. Al merutuk, siapasih sebenarnya yang memilih membangun asrama di bawah danau hitam. Apa dia ingin murid-murid lainnya membeku? ' _Siapa saja kembalikan jubah hangatku!_ ', batinya meraung.

Hal yang menenyenangkan, raut wajah Scorpius tampak goyang selama sedetik sebelum kembali lagi pada ekspresinya yang menyebalkan. Al diam-diam tertawa dalam hati, ' _sedikit_ _lahi Al! Dan kau akan tahu semuanya!_ ', pikirnya puas.

"Sebenarnya dia juga mengatakan tentang insiden ' _Scorpius Malfoy yang menceburkan_ _seorang gadis karena statusnya saat itu_ '." Senyum sarkastis Al melebar, "Coba tebak siapa gadis itu? Wow.. gadis itu adalah selingkuhan Davies sialan." Al berkata dengan nada terkejut yang berlebihan. "Kau melakukan itu dua bulan lalu, aku mulai berpikir kalau kau sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perihal perselingkuhan ini dari saat itu!"

Seringaian Scorpius memudar sedikit, "Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu. Sia-sia!"

"Aku berhak! Aku keluarga Rose!" Al memprotes.

"Dan membiarkan keluargamu membuat Rose bersedih dengan mengerjai Davies brengsek besar-besaran. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Scorpius membalas dengan tajam. "Saat itu dia sedang dalam masa bahagianya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih terguncang lagi dengan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya terluka."

"Oh.." Al membalas dengan gumaman pendek, raut wajahnya yang tadi tampak main-main langsung lenyap, wajahnya tampak tegang. "Jadi memang seperti itu!" dia bergumam, nada terkejut terdengar.

Scorpius berkedip bingung saat mendengar gumaman Al. Beberapa detik berikutnya, saat dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa bisa dicegah, matanya membelalak kaget, "Apa kau baru saja mempermainkanku!"

Al menyeringai, bukan seringaian sarkastis yang ia keluarkan, ini jenis seringaian yang hanya ia keluarkan pada saat-saat tertentu. Keluarganya akan terkejut jika melihat Al menyeringai seperti ini. Seringaian sebelas duabelas dengan milik Scorpius, "Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau mengaku Slytherin tapi kau bisa aku jebak semudah ini."

Bukannya terhina atau tersinggung, Scorpius malah tertawa, tawa yang cukup mengerikan sebenarnya, "Oh.. kau benar-benar mengejutkanku Potter! Jadi kau seorang Griffindor tapi ber-jiwa Slytherin. Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Sepupumu tahu!" Al mengedikkan bahunya. Raut wajahnya melunak, dia memasukkan tangannya dengan santai di kantung celananya, sebenarnya dia hanya berharap bisa mendapatkan rasa hangat walaupun sedikit. ' _Demi merlin! Dingin sekali!_ ', Al berpikir lagi entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Tidak diragukan." Scorpius bergumam. "Aurora terkadang mengerikan dengan semua pengamatannya, dia hanya tidak bisa bergaul dengan sembarangan jadi mulai menilai orang-orang dengan pengamatan kecilnya!"

"Jangan memulai lagi!" Al mendecih.

"Memulai apa?" tanya Scorpius dengan raut muka polos yang sama sekali tidak pantas di mukanya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal sama! Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba bermain trik licik denganku atau aku akan meninjumu!" Al mendesis dengan mengancam. "Jadi sekarang ceritakan yang sebenarnya dan jangan mengalihkan percakapan."

Scorius terkikik, "Kau tahu! Kurasa aku punya musuh yang sempurna sekarang! Kalau kau bisa membaca apa yang sedang aku lakukan, akupun begitu!" Scorpius menyeringai.

"Kubilang jangan mengalihkan percakapan!" Al mendesis lagi.

"Kalau mau meninjuku terserah. Aku bisa mengelak, yang ku herankan, kau bisa mengutukku dan lebih memilih meninjuku! Bukankah lebih efisien?" Scorpius memulai lagi, Al memutar-mular matanya dengan bosan. Dengan jengkel Al menjawab ketus, "Lebih puas!"

"Bagiku itu membuang tenaga!" Scorpius bergumam.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Brengsek!" Bentak Al dengan jengkel, matanya mendelik dengan tajam ke rah Scorpius. Scorpius memberikan tawa mengejek, "Oke. Oke.. silahkan tuan!"

Al menyernyit jijik mendengar jawaban, dia merinding, walaupun pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau suka pada Rose?"

"Entah.." Scorpius mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek, dia memandang Al dengan penasaran, "Apa kau berencana menjadi _Auror_? bakatmu besar sekali!" kata Scorpius.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Al membentak lagi. Demi Merlin! Dia sudah mengantuk dan hawa dingin yang saat ini dia rasakan sama sekali tidak membantu. Semua jawaban Scorpius yang terkesan main-main mungkin bisa membuatnya meledak kapan saja.

Scorpius mencibir, "Kalau kau ingin jawaban, besok akan aku jawab. Kalau hitunganku tidak salah ini sudah hampir jam satu pagi. Jam makan siang, di depan ruang kebutuhan!"

"Oke!" Al menyetujui, agak lega karena bisa segera bertemu dengan kasurnya. "Tapi jika aku sudah datang dan kau belum ada, akan ku seret kau kesana! Kau tahu dengan jelas aku pasti bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah!" Al mengancam.

"Ya..ya.. kau dan peta sialanmu yang menjengkelkan!" Scorpius mencibir lagi.

Al mendengus dan dengan gaya yang dibuat sesok mungkin membalikkan badannya, baru saja dia mengambil lima langkah, suara Scorpius membuatnya berhenti, "Oi Potter! Sebelum kau membeku, sebaikkan segera mengucapkan mantra penghangat! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu! Idiot!" Scorpius berkata dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

Al tertegun, dan dalam hati mulai mengumpat, ' _Sialan! Aku lupa dengan mantra itu!_ ', batinnya menjerit. Al mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Scorpius dan muali melangkah lagi, gengsi. Tapi lagi-lagi Scorpius menghentikannya dengan ucapannya, "Dan jangan lupa kalau aku adalah _prefek_! Potong nilai Griffindor dua puluh karena keluar asrama saat jam malam!"

Al langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendelik. Umpatannya terhenti ditengah jalan, karena yang dia lihat hanyalah ujung jubah Scorpius yang tampak sebelum pintu batu masuk asrama Slytherin tertutup. "Dasar Iblis pirang sialan!", Al mendesis dengan jengkel.

Al tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke kamarnya, yang dia tahu, begitu kepalanya menempel dengan bantal, dia langsung tertidur begitu saja.

 **. . .**

Al berjalan dengan tidak sabar, ke arah lantai tujuh Hogward dimana tempat ruang kebutuhan berada. Al seharian ini menunggu jam makan siang dengan tidak sabar. Seminggu lagi sudah akan liburan natal, tapi kenapa Hogward masih melakukan pelajaran seperti biasa.

Udara dingin luar biasa. Dan Al sangat bersyukur memiliki jubah dobel, karena jubahnya masih dibawa Aurora. Memikirkan Aurora membuat Al cemberut, apalagi nanti malam dia dengan terpaksa harus menggosok piala lagi dengannya. Belum lagi tugas tambahan Al untuk mengantar Aurora kembali ke asramanya. Scorpius pasti akan meninggalkan Aurora lagi, mengingat rencana perjodohan konyol yang sedang ia atur. Al mendengus sepanjang jalan jika terpikir itu lagi.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Aurora cukup manis juga jika merona.

Al berhenti berjalan, matanya melotot sendiri saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Apa dia baru saja berpikir kalau Aurora manis? Kalau iya lupakan!

Al memukul kepalanya sendiri, ' _Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_ ', Al membatin dengan nelangsa. Dia pasti sudah gila. Apa bagusnya dengan Aurora. Pikiran Al mulai melayang lagi, Oke dia mungkin punya wajah sepulih mutiara yang mempesona, rambut hitam berkilau yang tampak sangat halus sampai-sampai Al sempat berpikir bagaimana rasanya kalau rambut itu ia elus, Aurora juga punya tangan kecil yang halus dan sangat nyaman saat ia genggang, oh iya jangan lupakan dengan bibir Aurora yang lembut dan man—.

Al dengan sadis langsung membenturkan kepalanya ketembok kastil di sampingnya, "AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA! AKU GILA! GILA!", Al menjerit dengan histeris. Beberapa orang yang ada di lorong yang sama memandang Al dengan heran sekaligus ngeri.

Al masih membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, walaupun sudah tidak sekeras awalnya. Mulutnya terus bergumam, ' _Aku pasti gila! Aku sudah gila!_ ' terus menerus. Al bertingkah seolah memuji Aurora cantik itu salah. Benar-benar deh..

"Potter?"

Al berjengit, apa dia baru saja mendengar suara selembut beledu mendengar namanya?

"Potter apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan suara manis selembut beledu kembali berkata. Al berjengit lagi, dia tahu siapa yang mempunyai suara ini, Aurora. Tapi kenapa juga harus muncul saat dia dalam keadaan seperti. Al menggerutu dalam hati, ' _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertingkah_ _seperti ini? Toh kalaupun Aurora mencibir yang perlu aku lakukan hanya melengos seperti biasa._ '

Al mengangguk membenarkan gumaman dalam hatinya. Dengan senatural mungkin Al membenarkan posisinya, dari menempel dengan konyol ditembok menjadi berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri seperti biasa. Al berdehem, memandang Aurora yang sedang memandangnya dengan heran dan berkata, "Aku tak apa-apa." Dan mengumbar cengiran yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak bertanya ' _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ ', aku bertanya ' _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ ' Bertingkah seperti orang gila seperti itu. Aku tahu kau memang tidak tahu malu. Tapi seharusnya kau juga sadar dengan sekelilingmu." Dan Aurora menyahut dengan pedasnya.

Cengiran Al menghilang. ' _Dasar gadis sialan!_ ', Al mencibir dalam hati. Tingkahnya tidak semanis bibirnya yang kemarin tanpa sengaja Al kecup.

Al membelalak, wajahnya merona, dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke tembok. Tapi demi semua gadis kecentilan yang selalu terkikik mengerikan di sekelilingnya, Al mencoba untuk tetap diam ditempat. Dia baru saja memikirkan insiden mengerika, Al merinding.

"Kurasa kau memang benar-benar gila. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau lihat dahimu? Dahimu memar. Kau seharusnya cepat-cepat kemadam Pomfrey sekarang juga!" Aurora berkata lagi, kali ini suaranya yang selembut beledu tidak bernada tajam. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna coklat bening memandang dahi Al dengan ngeri. Alisnya yang sempurna berkerut dengan mempesona. Dan entah mendapat pikiran dari mana, Al ingin mengelus alis berkerut itu mengembalikannya kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Al menyangkal, tangannya melambai dengan panik ke arah Aurora. Separuh karena menjawab perkataan Aurora, separuh karena pikiran mengerikan yang baru saja ada di kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja! ini bukan apa-apa. Aku ada urusan jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke madam Pomfrey, aku akan menemuinya nanti setelah urusanku selesai sendi–" Al langsung berhenti mengoceh. Sesaat wajahnya tampak tertegun, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. "Hei!" Al langsung berseru saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sendirian?" Al bertanya tidak percaya. "Bukankah kau takut kemana-mana sendiri?"

Wajah Aurora tiba-tiba saja merona. ' _Wow.. manis sekali!_ ', Al tanpa sadar memuji dalam hati, dan langsung bersungut-sungut setelahnya begitu sadar.

"A..aku" Aurora berkata terbata-bata, mata beningnya mengamati kemananpun dengan gugup. Al menunggunya dengan sabar. "Aku mencari jalan yang paling banyak dilalui orang jadi aku tidak sendirian. Scorpius tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat di tengah aku makan, jadi yah.." Aurora menjawab masih dengan wajahnya yang merona manis. "Aku sendiri sekarang"

"Oh.." Al menyahuti simple. "Aku ingin menemanimu tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi yah " Al menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Al tidak tahu kenapa merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa mengantar Aurora. Oh.. masa bodoh. " Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Aurora berkata dengan gugup, dan wajahnya semakin merona. Al memandang gadis itu heran, hanya pikirannya saja atau Aurora memang dari kemarin terus merona.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!"

Al dan Aurora terlonjak kaget. Al mendelik ke arah Lily –adik kecilnya yang tadi mengagetkannya– sekaligus Hugo yang selalu bersama Lily walaupun jelas-jelas dia tidak melakukan apapun, "Apasih Lils?" Al menyahut jengkel.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Mata coklat lumpur keturunan ibunya memandang Al dengan curiga, Al benci saat-saat Lily memandangnya seperti ini, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Zabini disini? Dan ada apa dengan memar konyol di dahimu itu?"

Al mencibir, bagaimana bisa Lily berkata seperti itu dengan Al yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya. "Sopanlah sedikit, aku itu kakakmu!" Al mengomel. Lily memberikan putaran bola mata malas sebagai balasannya.

"Aku bertanya serius Al! Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan sampai-sampai dahimu memar seperti itu! Aku sudah tinggal satu rumah denganmu selama aku hidup. Aku tahu kebiasaan anehmu jika terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku sudah diberi amanat dari ibu untuk menjagamu dari segala kelakuan _absurd_ mu itu. Jadi cepat ceritakan!" Nah.. kenapa jadi Lily yang mengomelinya. Siapasih yang sebenarnya kakak disini?

"Bukan urusanmu!" Al menggerutu, "Aku ada urusan, nanti setelah selesai aku akan langsung ke madam Pomfrey. Jadi jangan khawatir." Al buru-buru menambahkan saat Lily mulai membuka mulutnya, siap mengomelinya lagi.

"Dia juga berkata seperti itu saat aku menyuruhnya." Aurora secara mengejutkan menyahuti. Al, Lily, dan Hugo langsung memandang Aurora dengan terkejut. Al hampir lupa kalau Aurora masih ada disana. Aurora yang ditatap langsung oleh mereka juga ikut terkejut, tapi detik berikutnya raut wajahnya langsung berubah, datar tapi lembut secara bersamaan. Al mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, bagaimana cara Aurora menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap anggun seperti itu.

"Kau menyuruhnya?" Lily bertanya dengan tidak percaya, matanya membelalak dengan berlebihan kearah Aurora.

"Memangya kenapa?" Aurora bertanya ketus, tampak tersinggung.

"Eh tidak kok!" Lily nyengir dengan kikuk. "Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku akan membiarkan saudaramu terus menerus membenturkan kepalanya dengan konyol di dinding begitu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kepala saudaramu berdara-badah dan mengabaikannya?" Aurora berkata dengan tersinggung.

"HEI!" Lily berseru. "Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu! Aku hanya kaget!"

"Lihat! Kau kaget seolah-olah aku akan melengos tidak peduli meskipun melihat orang terluka! Dan setelah apa yang kau tuduhkan kau malah membentakku!" Aurora balas berkata ketus, nada suaranya keras, dan Al menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk karena perdebatan dua gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyinggungmu dan aku tidak akan membentakmu kalau saja kau tidak mulai duluan!" Lily berkata dengan menggebu-gebu, wajahnya sudah memerah dan hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya.

Oke! Al mulai panik. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun ke arah mereka. Astaga! Setelah kemarin Rose dan Scorpius yang membuat heboh, sekarang Lily dan Aurora.

Al memandang Hugo yang masih setia disamping Lily dengan panik, yang dibalas kedikan bahu acuh dari Hugo. Oh.. Hugo dan segala tingkah cueknya yang menyebalkan. Kalau saja Al lebih tinggi dari Hugo, Al akan memukul kepala merah Hugo saat itu juga. Keyataan yang menyedihkan, Al itu tinggi, tapi Hugo yang notabenenya beda satu tahun dengannya lebih tinggi darinya. Hugo memiliki postur tubuh tinggi keturunan Wealey dan ramping persis seperti model. Wajahnya menurun dari bibi Hermione, tidak seperti Rose yang punya bintik-bintik khas Weasley di wajahnya Hugo memiliki wajah bersih. Roxane sepupunya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai desainer selalu memaksa Hugo untuk menjadi model iklannya, tapi anak itu selalu bisa berkelit dan menghindar dengan segala akal di otak jeniusnya. Oh.. kenapa juga Al malah membahas Hugo di saat sedang genting seperti ini.

"Dilihat dari sifatmu sehari-hari, semua orang pasti akan terkejut melihat kau masih memiliki kepedulian!" Al terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Lily yang pedas. _Well_ , itu agak berlebihan.

"Lils, kau berlebihan!" Al membentak. Lily langsung melotol sadis ke arah Al, "Kau membelanya?" Katanya takpercaya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku!" Aurora mendesis dengan geram, Al bisa melihat mata besar Aurora berkaca-kaca karena kata-kata Lily. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau bersikap baikpun pada kalian itu tidak berguna."

Nah, nah, apa yang harus Al lakukan sekarang ini.

"Oke! _Girls_.. kita selesaikan ini baik-baik! Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi!"Al mencoba menengahi. Yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua.

"Oh! Diam dan biarkan aku pergi! Semua sudah jelas dan tidak perlu ada penjelasan apa-apa. Seharusnya dari awal aku membiarkan saudaramu mati!" Aurora berkata dengan keras. Al bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca, dan dia melengos pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Al melihat Aurora yang berjalan menjauh dengan tampang frustasi, tangannya tanpa ia sadari sudah menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri saking pusingnya dia. Oke! Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Aurora. Al sangat ingin menghampiri Aurora dan menjelaskan semuanya sampai dia tidak merasa tersinggung lagi. Tapi Al tahu, bukan dia yang harus melakukan itu.

"Lils!" Al memandang adiknya yang tampak masih larut pada amarahnya. Napas Lily bergetar dan Al juga bisa melihat matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca sama seperti Aurora. Oh! gadis-gadis dan perasaan mereka yang sensitif!

"Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku! Tapi apa yang kau katakan tadi berlebihan. Aurora hanya khawatir!" Al mencoba menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati. Sayangnya perkataanya tampak malah memicu sumbu bom yang ada.

"Kau menyalahkanku kan! Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilan akrab itu! Apa hanya dengan waktu semalam kau jadi naksir dengannya?" Lily berkata dengan meledak-ledak.

Al nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Lily. Apa-apaan itu! Dia? Naksir Aurora? Konyol sekali!

"Lils! _Please_! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Berhenti keras kepala dan egois, coba lihat kesalahanmu sebelum menyalahkan orang lain!" Al berseru dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Aku memanggilnya Aurora karena itu memang namanya, apa yang salah dengan itu. Aku menyebutmu keterlaluan karena memang kau keterlaluan! Kau belum mengenal Aurora Lils! Jadi jangan pernah berburuk sangka seperti itu, baik padanya atau pada yang lain! Jangan terlalu _negative thingking_ hanya karena ia ada di _Slytherin_. Mereka hanya mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda dari kita!" Al berkata degan nada suara yang lebih rendah, orang-orang masih memperhatikan mereka dan dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena itulah aku jadi berperasangka buruk Al!" Lily balas mendesis, matanya yang berwarna lumpur memandang Al dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka dan sejauh yang aku lihat apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang buruk!"

"Apa semua Slytherin melakukan hal buruk?" Al bertanya lanjut, masih mempertahankan pemikirannya. "Apa Aurora pernah melakukan hal buruk? Kalau pernah, apa kau pernah menanyakan apa alasannya melakukan hal itu? Kau tidak tahu Lils! Yang kau pikirkan hanya perbuatan mereka menurut sudut pandangmu, jika kau ingin menyalahkan mereka dari perilaku buruk mereka, coba lihat sudut pandang mereka!"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan Slytherin! Aku tidak akan mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang mereka!" Lily membantah dengan keras, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan Al bisa melihat keputus asaan di matanya. Al menghela napas dengan berat. Semua hal sepele ini menjadi makin rumit saja. Al menggaruk kepalanya yag tidak gatal, dia pusing, dan ngomong-ngomong dia sudah telat di perjanjiannya degan Scorpius. Al yakin begitu dia sampai disana, hal pertama yang akan dilakukan Scorpius saat melihatnya adalah mengutuknya.

Lily bukan orang yang akan menyalahkan hal-hal sepele tanpa ada bukti, tentu saja Al tahu, sepanjang hidupnya dia selalu tinggal bersama adiknya. Al tahu bagaimana Lily luar dalam, dan dia tahu Lily tidak akan berburuk sangka seperti itu. Al jadi yakin dengan kecurigannya selama ini. Lily sejak dua tahun lalu jadi sangat sensitif jika menyangkut Slytherin, dan Al sudah curiga sejak lama pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Al memandang Hugo yang masih betah mengamati. Hugo terus memandang Lily dengan lekat, seolah-olah Lily akan meledak sebentar lagi. Al menghela napas lagi, bocah menyebalkan itu pasti tahu sesuatu. Al mengakui kalau persahabatan Hugo dan Lily memang sangat lekat. Lily adalah tipe perempuan yang mudah meledak dan Hugo adalah orang paling kalem yang pernah ia kenal. Al dengan pahit mengakui, jika Lily punya rahasia, orang yang akan tahu rahasia Lily pasti Hugo.

"Lils aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku kan!" Al bertanya dengan nada lembut, matanya menyorot sayang ada adik perempuannya. "Kau tadi berkata kalau kau sangat mengenalku karena kau sudah tinggal deganku selama kau hidup. Begitupun aku, dari kau lahir aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak masalah jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi jika kau sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung rahasiamu, meskipun ada Hugo yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau tahu kau hanya perlu menemui kakakmu."

Al bisa melihat napas Lily tercekat, dia menggigit bibirnya dan memandang Al dengan sorot kesakitan yang teramat jelas. Al mengelus kepala merah adiknya dengan lembut, adiknya yang manis sedang terluka, dan Al sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Untuk saat ini Al hanya bisa memberikan Lily ketenangan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Al bertanya lagi dengan lembut, tangannya masih memberi usapan menenangkan di kepala Lily. "Aku bisa membatalkan janjiku jika kau ingin aku temani."

"Tidak Al!" Lily menarik napas dalam-dalam, saat dia memandangnya, Al tahu kalau adiknya sudah mulai tenang. "Kau pasti ada janji dengan Malfoy kan? Pasti tentang Rose. Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengannya, setelah itu aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Al bertanya lagi. Baru saja dia akan bertanya lagi saat suara ketus menghalanginya.

"Apa drama kalian sudah selesai?"

Mereka bertiga secara serempak langsung mengerang bersamaan, bahkan Hugo. Al memberikan lirikan sebal pada gadis dengan jubah strib biru yang saat ini ada di belakangnya. Gadis itu balas melotot dengan garang ke arahnya. Gadis itu cantik, dengan kulit kuning langsat yang bersih dan tinggi semampai, rambutnya coklat lebat, matanya sipit dan berwarna biru. Al ingat Roxane pernah mengenalkan salah satu modelnya yang ternyata adalah teman satu sekolah mereka, namanya May Pucey. Nama yang aneh menurut Al.

"Pergilah Al! Kau tidak mau Malfoy mengamuk kan? Setelah selesai urusanmu dengan Malfoy, jangan lupa pergi ke madam Pomfrey! Memarmu tampak mengerikan." Lily berkata dengan setengah malas. Al tertawa mendengar celotehan Lily, _well_ , adiknya yang cerewet benar-benar sudah kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hugs, aku mengandalkanmu!" setelah dia mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ia katakan pada Hugo, Al pergi. Al mengatkan hal itu karena yang selalu bersama Lily adalah Hugo. Al berani bersumpah pasti Hugo tahu semua rahasia Lily. Yang saat ini Al harapkan, semoga saja semua masalah yang saat ini ada segera selesai. Karena tampaknya keluarganya memiliki kebiasaan mengubah masalah simpel menjadi rumit.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di samping sifat acuhmu kau memiliki sisi drama!" Al sayup-sayup mendengar May berkata dengan nada ketus, Al sangat yakin kata-kata menyebalkan itu ditujukan untuk Hugo. ' _Oh.. gadis menyebalkan itu!_ ', Al membatin. May sebenarnya ramah saat awal perkenalan mereka. Hanya setelah dia ditolah Hugo, bukan masalah cinta sebenarnya, hanya karena saat itu Hugo dipaksa Roxane untuk menjadi model pakaian dan akan dipasangkan dengan May, Hugo menolak tentu. Tapi tampaknya May menganggap penolakan Hugo sebagai penghinaan. Dan tampaknya May memiliki rasa dendam yang besar, dan dendamnya terbawa sampai sekarang. Al memutar matanya dengan sebal saat mengingat itu. Hugo yang malang..

Oh siapa juga yang peduli.. Al mengedikkan bahunya acuh, dia memilih berjalan menuju lantai tujuh menemui Scorpius dengan langkah santai seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Padahal jelas sekali memar di dahinya tampak benar-benar konyol. Lagi-lagi, siapa yang peduli.

Al masih berjalan dengan santainya saat matanya menangkap hal ganjil, Lorcan Scamander, seorang Slaytherin tingkat lima, satu tahun lebih muda darinya, sedang mengamati pertengkaran konyol antara Lily, Hugo, dan May. Oke.. itu mungkin tidak terlihat aneh karena ketiga orang itu memang menarik perhatian. Tapi, entah ini hanya mata Al yang salah atau apa, setiap kali Al ada bersama Lily, Al selalu melihat Lorcan disana. _Well_ , itu sebenarnya agak menakutkan.

Al ingat saat dia melihat Lily berjalan menaiki tangga sambil melamun, Al baru saja akan menghampiri Lily karena tepat di depan Lily ada anak tangga yang hilang, saat seseorang sudah melesat mendahuluinya, menarik Lily dan mencegah Lily agar tidak jatuh, tapi tampaknya Lily sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, bukannya berterima kasih Lily malah marah-marah. Dan yang mengejutkan orang yang membantu Lily adalah Lorcan Scamander. Sejak saat itu Al mengamati sekitar Lily, dan hampir setiap saat dia mendapati Lorcan Scamander ada di sana.

 **. . .**

"Apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang Potter!"

Al nyengir ke arah Scorpius yang saat ini memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh racun. _Well_ , Al mengaku salah dan dia sama sekali tidak mencoba menyangkah hal itu.

"Siapa yang kemarin mengatakan dengan sok kalau jangan sampai terlambat?" Scorius berujar sinis. Cengiran Al berubah menjadi ringisan aneh.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah di jalan." Al pada akhirnya menjelaskan dengan nada kalem. "Sepupumu bertengkar dengan Lily. Itu semua karena aku, jadi aku mencoba menengahi mereka."

"Dan kenapa sepupuku bisa bertengkar karenamu?" Scorpius lagi-lagi memuntahkan kata-kata penuh sindiran ke arah Al.

Bukannya sebal atau apa, Al malah nyengir penuh percaya diri, "Orang tampan memang selalu menjadi bahan pertengkaran."

"Dasar Gryfindor menjijikkan!" Scorpius menghina dengan nada jijik yang sama sekali tidak ia tutupi. Al tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun keadamu!" Scorpius berkata dengan nada mengancam ke arah Al yang masih betah dengan tawanya, matanya mendelik sejadi-jadinya ke arah Al. Al berdehem mencoba menghilangkan tawanya, walaupun cengirannya masih tidak bisa ia hilangkan, setidaknya sekarang dia sudah bisa diam.

"Oke.. oke.. aku diam." Al melambaikan tangannya dengan tanpa beban, dan tampaknya itu membuat _mood_ Scorpius yang dari tadi jelek karena harus menunggu Al menjadi semakin buruk saja.

"Dasar sialan!" Al bisa mendengar Scorpius mengumpat dengan nada lirih penuh jengkel, tawa Al nyaris meledak lagi. Karena Al tahu, kalau dia tertawa lagi Scorpius pasti akan semakin _bad_ _mood_ , Al menahan tawanya mati-matian sampai-sampai perutnya sakit. Sayangnya ujung telinga Al terasa panas, dan dia tahu kalau telinganya saat ini pasti berwarna merah, Al hanya bisa berharap Scorpius tidak melihat telinganya.

"Kenapa telingamu merah seperti itu?" Scorpius mendesis dan mendelik kearah telinganya, tatapan Scorpius seperti laser, dan Al mulai khawatir kaalau telinganya akan terpotong jika Scorpius mendelik kearah telinganya terus-menerus. Oh.. lupakan pikiran Al yang tampaknya terganggu karena benturan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Udaranya terlalu dingin." Al menyahut kalem, tapi wajah Scorpius tetap cemberut. Al jadi curiga kalau kekesalan Scorpius bukan hanya karena keterlambatannya. ' _Apa dia ada masalah_ _dengan Rose?_ ', Al bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Al jadi kepikiran pada Aurora dan Lily yang baru saja bertengkar tadi. Al jadi bertanya-tanya, ' _Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini? Kenapa rasaa-rasanya semua orang sensitif sekali?_ ', Al bertanya-tanya lagi dalam hati.

Bukannya segera buka mulut untuk penjelasan, Scorpius malah tetap memandangi telinga Al penuh dendam. Al memutar matanya dengan jengkel.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti wanita PMS dan cepat jelaskan semuanya!" Al pada akhirnya menyahut dengan kesal. Dan karena hal itu, dia baru merasakan dahinya yang memar berdenyut-denyut mengerikan. Al mungkin memang seharusnya pergi ke madam Pomfrey terlebih dahulu, "Kepalaku benar-benar sakit, dan semua tingkah _moody_ -mu membuatnya semakin sakit. Kenapa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Rose? Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak peduli selama kau yang merasa merana!" Al mulai mengomel, dia tampaknya mulai tertular virus _sensitif_ yang diderita orang-orang disekitarnya hari ini.

"Aku baru menyadari ada memar konyol didahimu." Scorpius menyahuti omelan Al dengan nada kalem, matanya kali ini memandang memar Al dengan pandangan penuh dengan binar-binar kesenangan. Seolah-olah melihat penderitaan Al adalah kabar gembira. "Itu tampak cocok di dahimu!" dia terkikik setelahnya.

Al tanpa bisa dicegah, mengumpat setelah melihat reaksi Scorpius yang menjengkelkan, "Dasar bocah sinting!"

Kali ini Scorpius yang tertawa puas, peran mereka kali ini seolah berbalik. Awalnya yang mengalami _bad mood_ Scorpius dan yang tertawa-tawa Al, sekarang malah kebalikannya. Oh.. Al sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan itu.

"Jangan mengataiku sinting! Karena kau pun sama sintingnya denganku!" Scorpius berkata lagi dengan nada penuh kesenangan. Al diam saja, tidak mencoba mengelak. Bagaimanapun juga, dia baru saja menjedotkan kepalannya sendiri di tembok, itu juga termasuk hal sinting.

"Bisakah kita mengakhiri semua pembicaraan sinting ini. Karena hal-hal sinting itu membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut-denyut dan capek." Al mengeluh. "Sekarang, mulailah penjelasanmu dan biarkan aku bertemu madam Pomfey dengan tenang. Aku merasa benar-benar menjadi sinting kalau kau tidak lekas-lekas berbicara."

Scorpius tertawa lagi, sebelum dia menjelaskan semuanya. Dari dia yang tidak sengaja keceplosan di depan Rose tentang perasaannya. Jawaban menggantung yang di berikan Rose selama satu tahun. Rose yang tiba-tiba sudah berkencan dengan Davies sebelum memberikan kepastian. Scorpius yang tanpa sengaja melihat perselingkuahan Davies. Semuanya..

Al merasa lega dan juga kasian saat mendengar penjelasan Scorpius, ada nada getir setiap kali dia menjelaskan, meskipun Scorpius mencoba menutupinya dengan baik, tapi Al tetap bisa menyadarinya. Benar-benar deh.. keluarganya memang punya bakat untuk memperkeruh keadaan. Menurut Al, Rose memang sangat kebangetan.

Kepala Al semakin pusing.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Scorpius, Al menepati janjinya untuk menemui madam Pomfrey. Memarnya hilang, dan pusing di kepalanya memudar, tapi dia juga mendapat omelan madam Pomfrey karena tidak cepat-cepat menemuinya setelah mendapat luka.

Pada akhirnya Al diijinkan untuk tidak menghadiri kelas dan dianjurkan untuk istirahat oleh madam Pomfrey. Al dengan senang hati menurutinya, karena setelah semua hal yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, Al rasa memang dia butuk istirahat.

Al tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

 **. . .**

Al menguap di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ruang piala. Al mungkin akan tertidur sampai pagi kalau saja Hugo tidak menendangnya dari kasur. Al mengeluarkan semua nama hewan yang ia tahu begitu pantatnya membentur lantai dingin. Hugo hanya memandangnya dengan kalem, setelah beberapa menit dan Al mulai tenang. Hugo hanya berkata dengan nada kalem luar biasa, "Ada hukuman yang harus kau lalukan." Setelah itu dia ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan Al yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa.

Itu tadi adalah cara membangunkan paling menjengkelkan yang pernah Al alami.

"Al."

Al menghentikan pemikira jengkelnya dan memandang Lily dengan tampang setengah mengantuk. Dia berdehem, menjawab simpel panggilan Lily.

"Kurasa apa yang kau katakan tadi siang memang benar." Lily berkata dengan nada lirih, Al mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya kalau saja saat itu lorong tidak sepi. Mereka ber-empat saat ini berjalan bersama-sama, Al tahu Rose dan Hugo mendengarnya juga. "Aku akan minta maaf pada Aurora nanti. Apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkanku?" Lily melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, dengan nada lirih yang sama.

Hugo memilih diam, sedangkan Rose mamandangnya dengan alis terangkat bingung. Al maklum, Rose tidak ada saat kejadian tadi, Al menebak saat itu dia pasti sedang bersama Scorpius." _Nanti aku jelaskan!_ " Al berkata tanpa suara pada Rose, dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Tentu saja!" Al menjawab dengan lembur. "Aurora tidak seburuk kelihatannya."

"Aku terlalu berlebihan tadi." Lily melanjutkan lagi. Al mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Lily sekarang sedang mulai menceritakan masalahnya? Itu bagus, ada Rose di sampingnya dan sepupu sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu pasti tahu harus melakukan apa jika nanti suasananya menjadi semakin emosional. "Aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hugo tahu, tapi aku selalu mencegahnya jika dia ingin memberi tahu. Maaf!" suara Lily mulai pecah, dan Al mulai memiliki firasat kalau apapun hal yang disembunyikan Lily lebih buruk dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

Al memberi elusan lembut di kepala merah Lily, tanpa kata memberikan pengertian dan dorongan. Al tahu Lily lebih suka hal seperti itu dari pada kata-kata penghibur.

"Kalian ingat pesta akhir tahun dua tahun lalu." Lily buka suara lagi, setelah keheningan mencekik yang cukup lama. Pesta akhir tahun selalu diadakan untuk memberi kenangan indah terakhir kepada murid tahun tujuh yang sudah lulus. Al tentu ingat, pesta itu berakhir cukup buruk, entah bagaimana beberapa siswa berhasil menyelundupkan wiski api. Hal itu baru diketahui saat seorang siswa Huplepuff tingkat akhir tiba-tiba saja naik ke panggung dan menyambar microfon yang saat itu sedang digunakan menyanyi oleh penyanyi undangan. Dia berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung di tengah panggung, kelihatannya dia ingin menyanyi tetapi yang keluar di mulutnya hanyalah ocehan-ocehan aneh tak bermutu. Kepala sekolah Mcgonagall meledak saat itu, dan pestapun di berhentikan lebih awal.

"Saat itu aku ke toilet terlebih dahulu saat akan kembali. Hugo menungguku di depan pintu aula, karena aku tidak mau diantar. Saat aku keluar dari bilik kamar mandi setelah selesai, aku tiba-tiba saja dibekap dan diseret Pucey ke bilik lagi. Dia mabuk, aku bisa mencium bau alkohol di napasnya. Saat itu aku begitu takut sampai-sampai yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjerit, dia mencoba membuka gaunku, aku takut sekali. Tapi seseorang menariknya, aku masih terus menangis dan meringkuk di pojokan saking takutnya, setelah itu Hugo masuk, begitu Hugo memelukku pandanganku langsung gelap. Aku takut membayangkan kalau Hugo telat menolongku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa memandang Slytherin dengan sama lagi Al. Selalu ada pikiran buruk yang ada di kepalaku setelah melihat mereka." Lily terisak setelahnya, Rose yang ada di samping Lily merangkulnya, memberi elusan menenagkan di kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. Rose kentara sekali menahan tangisan, dia memandang Al dengan tajam. Memerintah Al dengan tatapan matanya kalau saat ini yang dibutuhkan Lily adalah pelukannya.

Al bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran saking terpukulnya dia. Semua cerita Lily terdengar mengerikan, itu sudah terjadi dua tahun lalu dan Al sama sekali tidak tahu. Al bisa merasakan giginya bergemeletuk saking emosinya dia, dia ingin menyalahkan Pucey, tapi dia tahu Lily tidak akan suka itu. Meskipun Al tahu kalau dia bertemu Pucey dia pasti akan meledak. Al merasa tidak berguna, adik kecilnya yang manis mengalami pelecehan seksual di umurnya yang masih kecil dan Al tidak ada di sana untuk menolongnya. Al ingin memeluk Lily, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak pantas. Al bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas, tapi dia juga tahu menangis bukanlah hal yang bagus, itu akan memperburuk kondisi Lily.

Pada akhirnya dia menarik Lily kepelukannya, adiknya gemetar dengan hebat, dan isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Lily mulai histeris, dan yang saat itu yang bisa Al lakukan adalah memberikan Lily pelukan. Al ingat dulu saat Lily masih kecil, Lily sangat cengeng. Setiap kali dia menangis, James dan Al akan memeluknya dan memberikan bisikan menenangkan kepada Lily. Kata-kata sama yang selalu mereka katakan pada Lily jika adik mereka mulai menangis. Sudah lama Al tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi. Al sangat berharap dia tidak perlu mengatakannya, tapi lagi-lagi dia tahu, hanya kata-kata itu yang saat ini dibutuhkan Lily.

Jadi.. Al mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kecil adiknya, dan berbisik dengan suara lembut penuh kasih sayang di telinganya, "Tidak apa-apa.. Kakak ada disini.. Lily tidak perlu takut.."

 **. . .**

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Aurora membuka suaranya setelah keheningan panjang yang menganggu.

Al mengerjab dengan linglung, dia tampak baru saja keluar dari dunia lamunannya. Setelah itu dia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Entah kenapa bagi Aurora itu terdengar seperti, " _Ada apa-apa, Aku tidak baik-baik saja_." tapi dia tetap diam. Jika ada seseorang memiliki masalah dan tidak ingin bercerita, menurut Aurora itu adalah hak mereka. Aurora tidak akan memaksa jika menurut pengamatannya orang itu bisa mengatasinya. Tapi jika tidak, Aurora akan memancing orang itu untuk bercerita dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Apa ini semua karena pertengkarannya dengan Lily tadi? Bukankah Lily tadi sudah minta maaf?

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Slytherin. Dan Al mengantarkan Aurora tanpa menunggu persetujuan Aurora, toh Aurora memang harus diantar. Tidak seperti kemarin yang dibumbui dengan percakapan hangat serta lelucon Al yang berhasil membuat Aurora tertawa. Perjalanan mereka kali ini dilengkapi dengan keheningan. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan seperti malam kemarin, hanya saja entah kenapa rasanya berbeda. Tangan Al masih terasa hangat dan besar. Jika kemarin Al menggengam tangannya karena semata-mata untuk menenangkannya, sekarang terasa seperti memang Al saat ini butuh pegangan.

Aurora dengan sengaja melepas tahutan tangan mereka. Al langsung melihatnya degan kaget, dan ada pancaran kehilangan di matanya. Aurora dengan seksama mengamati ekspresi Al. Dia tampak kuyu, tidak ada cengirannya yang selalu ia obral, tidak ada binar-binar di matanya yang hijau seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?" nada suara Al saat ia bertanya terdengar enggan.

Aurora menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Ikat rambutku longgar, aku hanya ingin memperbaikinya." Katanya berdusta. Al mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aurora mencopot ikat rambutnya yang sama sekati tidak longgar, dan mengulangi ikatannya lagi hanya agar Al tidak curiga. Dia hanya ingin tahu ekspresi Al saat ia melepas tangannya, dan sesuai prediksinya, Al memang sedang butuh pegangan.

Ditengah kesibukan Aurora dengan pita rambut dan simpul, Al tiba-tiba saja menyeletuk, "Rambutmu ada yang belum terikat." Aurora menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memandang Al dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat, "Benarkah? Bagian mana?"

"Di belakang." Al menyahut dan menunjuk bagian belakang kepala Aurora. Aurora meraba bagian belakang kepalanya dan mengikat rambut yang ia temukan di ikatan rambutnya.

"Masih ada yang terurai." Lagi-lagi Al menyahuti. Aurora mengeluarkan ' _oh_ ' kecil dan meraba bagian belakang kepalanya. Tapi tampaknya rambutnya masih ada yang terurai, dan Al tampak gemas sekali.

"Biar aku membantumu!" Al berkata dengan gemas, dan sebelum Aurora bisa mencegah, Al sudah menarik ikat rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang hitam terurai sepenuhnya. Al berjalan ke Aurora dan mulai menyisir jarinya dengan lembut di rambut Aurora. Aurora tanpa sadar menahan napasnya, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras seorah-olah akan meledak.

 _Dugum.. dugum.. dugum.._

Wajah Aurora merona. Al mulai mengumpulkan rambutnya menjadi satu, dan merapikannya dengan tangannya. Gerakannya sangat halus dan lembut, sangat telaten seolah-olah dia sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal ini.

Batin Aurora menjerit, ' _Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!_ ' Aurora tidak tahan. Dia baru tahu kalau Al bisa menjadi semanis ini.

"Saat aku kecil, aku sering sekali menguncir Lily seperti ini." Al mulai bercerita. "Dia sebal dengan rambut panjangnya, dan berusaha untuk memotongnya. Aku mencegahnya dan berjanji akan menyisir rambutnya setiap hari agar dia tidak kerepotan."

Kedua tangan Aurora saling meremas di depan jantungnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit saat mendengar Al bercerita seperti itu. Aurora mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Al mengikatkan rambutnya hanya karena dia teringat pada Lily? Pasti yang membuat Al murung adalah Lily, apa dia punya masalah dengan Lily? Apa dia akan tetap membiarkan Aurora mengikat rambutnya sendiri jika saat ini sedang tidak ada masalah dengan Lily?

Toh, meskipun Aurora saat ini sedang terpukul dia tetap mencoba bercanda, "Kau ternyata kakak yang manis ya. Lily beruntung punya kakak sepertimu."

Al tertawa dibelakangnya, tawanya terdengar getir. Dan napas Al mengenai tengkuknya yang terbuka. Aurora merinding. "Aku ragu aku sudah melakukan peran kakakku dengan baik." Al berkata dengan nada getir yang sama, "Nah.. sudah selesai."

Aurora mengerjab, dia tidak sadar kalau Al sudah selesai dengan rambutnya. Al mengikat rambutnya dengan kencang tapi tidak menyakitkan. Aurora masih bisa merasakan jejak jemari Al yang menyisir di sepanjang rambutnya.

"Potter!" Aurora memanggil Al yang masih betah dibelakangnya, entah melakukan apa. Baru saja dia ingin berbalik untuk melihat, Aurora dikejutkan oleh beban berat yang menimpa pundaknya. Aurora berjengit, dia bisa merasakan pipi Al yang hangat menyentuh lehernya, dan rambut Al menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Biarkan begini sebentar!" Al berkata dengan nada lirih sarat permohonan. Aurora diam saja, dia bisa mendengar suara Al yang bergetar, dan saat ini dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Al terdengar begitu kesakitan, dan Aurora merasakan dadanya tertusuk sesuatu saat mendengarnya. Apapun masalah yang saat ini menimpa Lily dan Al, jelas-jelas itu bukan masalah kecil.

Setelah menit-menit panjang yang terlewat, Al pada akhirnya menegakkan badan. Aurora menghembuskan napasnya yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Al kembali ke sampingnya dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya yang melelehkan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan itu kemana lagi. Kalau kepalaku terlalu penuh, aku takut akan membuat kepalaku memar lagi tanpa sadar." Al tertawa. Aurora hanya membalas dengan senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomom, lehermu dingin sekali. seharusnya kau menggunakan syal di musim dingin seperti ini." Al berkata lagi, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh leher Aurora. Aurora merona, "Uh.. Oke.." Dia menjawab dengan lirih, tangannya menampik tangan Al yang memegang lehernya. Al mengerjab, dan ikutan merona saat sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dia berdehem dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Sudah malam sekali, kuantar kau ke asramamu!" Al berkata. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Aurora. Tapi bukannya menerima uluran tangan Al, Aurora malah menampik tangan Al dan ganti memberi uluran tangan, "Saat ini bukan aku yang memerlukan uluran tangan.", kata Aurora menjelaskan.

Al memberi senyum hangatnya lagi, dan menerima uluran tangan Aurora. Aurora bisa merasakan pipinya merona lagi.

 **. . .**

Al menganduk-aduk sub yang ada di depannya dengan tidak semangat. Setelah pisah dengan Aurora kemarin, pikiran _negatif_ kembali berseliweran di kepalanya. Al menghela nafas lagi, entah unntuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini.

"Al!"

Kali ini Al mengambil kentang tumbuk yang ada di depannya, dan menumbuk kembali kentang yang sudah halus itu dengan tampang melamun yang sangat jelas.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

Al tersentak dari lamunannya, sendok yang dari tadi menjadi alat menyiksa makanan terjatuh dengan bunyi ' _KLANG!_ ' yang memilukan. Al berkedip-kedip bingung.

Untuk sesaat suasana terasa hening, sebelum semua orang yang pada awalnya melihat kearah Al melengos seolah-olah hal tersebut sudah biasa Al lakukan. Al hanya memandang orang yang baru saja meneriakinya, Lily, dengan tampang bengong.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!" Lily berkata dengan nada khawatir, dia terus memandang Al dengan gusar. "Karena inilah aku tidak mau bercerita padamu Al! Kau akan memikirkannya dan mulai menyalahkan dirimu terus-menerus. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa oke!"

"Apa sih yang kau katakan?" Al bertanya dengan nada masa bodoh, dan melengos dari tatapan Lily seolah-olah hal yang dikatakan Lily tidak benar. Al bisa mendengar helaan napas Lily dari sampingnya.

Al melanjutkan makannya, kali ini tidak ada tambahan mengaduk supnya berkali-kali. Al sebisa mungkin tidak memikirkan masalahnya dulu saat ini. Lily akan semakin khawatir kalau dia terus bertingkah seperti itu.

Al menoleh ketika mendengar helan napas lainya. Kali ini dari sisi kirinya. Al merasa _de javu_ , kali ini Rose yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Apa tingkahnya menular?

Rose memandang sebrang meja dengan muka tertekuk-tekuk cemberut, dia mengambil makanan lainnya dan mulai mencacah-cacah kentang tumbuk yang tadi ia sambar. Lagi-lagi Al merasa _de javu_.

Saat Al mengikuti arah pandang Rose, dia bisa melihat Scorpius dan juga Aurora sedang makan bersama, terkadang mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Wajah mereka hampir menempel karena cara mengobrol mereka.

Al menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Menurutnya itu agak terlalu intim untuk ukuran sepupu. Al tiba-tiba saja merasakan dadanya sesak entah karena apa, monster dalam dirinya tiba-tiba meraung. Wajahnya jadi sama tertekukknya dengan Rose. "Mereka sepupu!" Al berkata dengan nada ketus kepada Rose, entah perkataanya itu untuk Rose atau dirinya sendiri, memandang kedua orang di sebrang dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Apa?" Rose membalas tidak kalah ketusnya. Al meghela napas dengan sebal, dia menggeser duduknya dengan Rose, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah tertekuk Rose dan berbisik, "Scorpius dan Aurora, mereka sepupu! Ibu mereka adalah saudara."

Rose melebarkan matanya dengan daramatis, ikut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Al dan ikut berbisik, "Benarkan? Tapi perilaku mereka tidak seperti sepupu. Aurora terus menempel seperti lintah pada Scorpius."

"Itu karena dia punya alasan sendiri bodoh!" Al menjawab dengan sewot, tiba-tiba sebal dengan perkataan Rose yang terkesan mengejek. "Jangan terlalu berburuk sangka dengan Aurora!"

Batin Al meraung-raung, entah kenapa merasa sangat tidak terima dengan anggapan-anggapa negatif yang diberikan pada Aurora. Al juga ingat kalau Lily selalu memanggil Aurora dengan sebutan ' _Zabini kelebiha bedak_ ' hanya karena wajahnya yang putih sekali. Oh.. monster dalam diri Al seperti terbakar.

"Apa?" Rose mendesis dengan ekhpresi tidak percaya yang sangat terlihat. "Kau mengataiku apa?" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada geram, matanya mendelik kearah Al dengan sadisnya.

"Apa salahnya? Kenapa kau dan Lily terus berpikiran _negatif_ tentang Aurora seperti itu! Dia tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan!" Al membalas. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, batin Al berbicara, ' _Kau tidak tau seberapa manisnya Aurora itu!_ ' secara tidak sadar.

"Oh!" Rose mengangguk dengan penuh penghayatan, tersenyum sinis kearah Al dan menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh, "Oke! Kau mengataiku bodoh? Aku terima!" Senyuman sinis Rose berubah menjadi seringaiaan mematikan, matanya mendelik sadis kearah Al, "Jadi jangan harap aku akan memeriksa tugasmu lagi setelah ini!" dia berkata dengan nada penuh dendam.

Wajah Al memucat. Oh..oh.. sepertinya dia dalam masalah.

"Meskipun kau berlutut di kakikupun aku tidak akan sudi memeriksa tugasmu lagi!" Rose dengan penuh perasaan menambahkan kata-kata yang lebih pedas lagi, ditambah dengan senyuman manis penuh maksud yang ia berikan kepada Al. Al menelan ludahnya dengan pasrah. Dia akan mati! MATI!

Rose mendengus dengan jengkel, bangkit dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak-hentak keluar dari aula besar. Meninggalkan kentang hasil siksaannya dan juga wajah-wajah melongo yang melihat pertengkaran konyol antar sepupu itu.

"Aku akan mati!" Al mendesis dengan nelangsa.

" _Well_ , kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Hugo bersuara untuk pertama kali di pagi hari ini. "Kau mengatai Rose bodoh." Hugo tersenyum tipis penuh dengan ejekan kepada Al, "Selamat!" katanya dengan tampang mencemooh.

"Aku akan mati!" Al mendesis lagi untuk kedua kalinya, wajahnya yang pucat tambah pucat saja. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah mengatai Rose bodoh. "Rose tampak mengerikan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Al terlonjak mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka. Begitu menoleh, dia mendapati Scorpius dan juga Aurora tepat ada di belakang mereka. Scorpius memasang wajah terpesona yang sama sekali tidak ia tutupi, dan Aurora terus meliriknya dengan khawatir dari sudut matanya. Al bisa merasakan batinnya sedang ber-fanboying karena tingkah Aurora yang manis sekali. Al sejenak lupa dengan nasip nilainya.

"Rose sangat cantik tadi!" Scorpius berkata penuh pemujaan, matanya berbina-binar. Al merinding melihat Scorpius. "Dasar gila!", kata Al. Scorpius hanya terkikik tak menanggapi dan memilih berjalan keluar dengan langkah ringan penuh kesenangan keluar dari aula.

"Dia gila!" Al, Lily dan Hugo secara bersamaan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Aurora berdecak, "Jangan mengejek Scorpius seperti itu!" katanya dengan sebal. Dia memandang dengan tajam ke tiga orang yang sudah mengatai sepupunya seenaknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" satu detik setelah Aurora menyemprotkan nada ketus, secara tiba-tiba dia memandang Al dengan alis bertaut khawatir, dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. "Bukan berarti aku khawatir padamu ya? Jadi jangan salah paham!"

Al merona, batinnya menjerit, ' _Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!_ '. Tapi dia menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja, kurasa nasib nilaiku akan terancam setelah ini." dan dengan bodohnya Al mengeluarkan tawa aneh dari mulutnya.

"Oh.. apa berkaitan dengan Rose yang marah tadi?" Aurora bertanya lagi, wajahnya masih merona. Al bisa merasakan dadanya hampir meledak.

"Iya!" Al menjawab pendek, dan dia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tawa canggung.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku." Wajah Aurora bertambah merah, dia membuang mukanya menghindari tatapan Al, "Aku hanya kasian melihatmu seperti itu! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Aurora menunjuk Al, wajahnya kali ini menghadap Al dan dia bisa melihat Aurora yang memerah sampai ketelinga.

Setelah itu, Aurora pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih melongo keluar dari aula.

"Zabini itu _tsundere_ ya?" Lily berujar dengan wajah setengah melongo.

Al tidak tau apa itu' _tsundere_ ' yang dimaksud Lily, yang jelas itu pasti salah satu istilah dari buku aneh yang selalu dibawa Lily kemana-mana. Tapi saat ini yang jelas Al tengah bersorak-sorak di dalam kepalanya, ' _Manisnya!_ ' Al mengulang-ulang kata itu berulang kali dalam kepalanya

"Lils! Maafkan aku!" Al berujar dengan nada memuja. "Kurasa aku naksir Aurora!"

Lily langsung melotot kearah Al, dia bisa melihat wajah terpesona Al yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "Kau sama gilanya dengan mereka!" bentanya dengan pedas.

Al membalasnya dengan tawa bodoh, wajah merona manis milik Aurora terus menari-nari dikepalanya. Al bahkan tidak peduli kalau saat ini dia sudah masuk ke dalam rencana Scorpius.

 **. . .**

Aurora berjalan dengan dengan wajah merah padam, disepanjang jalan dia terus menggumam, "Bodoh sekali! Apa yang kau katakan!" sambil memukul-mukul mulutnya sendiri saking malunya. Aurora bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba menjaga image saat ini.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku!" Aurora mengulang kata-kata yang ia katakan tadi tidak percaya, detik berikutnya pukulannya berpindah ke kepalanya, "Apa sih yang kupikirkan!" dia menggerutu lagi.

Aurora menghela napas, dengan wajah cemberut dia berjalan dengan lebih cepat. setelah dipikir-pikir, Aurora seharusnya tidak bertingkah seperti tadi. Dia lepas kendali, dan membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih. Itu tidak bagus, Aurora selalu diajarkaan dari kecil, menjaga emosi adalah kunci dari semuanya. ' _Apapun bisa dilakukan kalau kita tidak terbawa_ _emosi_ ', itu hal yang selalu dikatakan ibunya.

Ibunya selalu memberi contoh paling bagus, keluarga mereka adalah keluarga darah murni yang sudah turun-temurun, dan pada saat masa Pangeran Kegelapan masih eksis, keluarga darah murni berbondong-bondong menjadi pengikut hanya karna pamor atau menaikkan derajat keluarga mereka. Tapi keluarga Zabini maupun Greengrass tidak melakukannya, mereka memilih jalur netral, meskipun mereka terus diolok-olok tapi keluarga mereka tetap pada pendirian sampai akhir. Hasilnya bisa dilihat sekarang, keluargannya jauh lebih dihormati daripada keluarga darah murni lainnya.

Aurora menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara teratur, ' _Tenang! Tenang!_ ' Aurora terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya

Aurora seharusnya tidak terbawa emosi sampai sejauh ini. Apalagi sampai merasakan hal seperti itu dengan Al. Aurora seharusnya terus mengingat kalau jodohnya sudah disiapkan oleh keluarganya, dia tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti ini dengan siapaun.

Aurora menghela napas dan memandang sekitarnya, Scorpius tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Aurora mungkin bisa bernapas lega karena lorong yang saat ini ia lalui masih ramai. Tapi tentu dia harus menemukan Scorpius secepatnya, dia lebih merasa aman kalau bersama dengan orang yang ia kelali.

Aurora berjalan dengan langkah cepat, sebisa mungkin berada di tempat yang terdapat orangnya, dan sesekali menengok ke kanan kiri untuk mencari Scorpius.

"Rose!"

Aurora langsung menengok, itu suara Scorpius, dia sangat yakin. Aurora berjalan ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Scorpius yang tengah mengejar Rose Weasley di lorong yang sepi.

Aurora menghela napas. Dia terkadang tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sepupu pirangnya itu. Scorpius selalu punya jalan pikiran yang aneh, dan terkadang Aurora tidak bisa menoleransinya. Seperti saat ini, Aurora tahu seberapa jauh usaha yang dilalui Scorpius untuk Rose, tapi setelah dua tahun ini terus diacuhkan oleh Rose, Scorpius tetap saja mengejarnya.

Aurora bisa melihat mereka berdebat. Diam-diam Aurora memutar matanya, setiap kali ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua di tempat yang sama. Hal yang mereka lakuakan, Rose dan Scorpius, adalah berdebat.

Baru saja Aurora berjalan satu langkah ingin menghampiri mereka. Hal mengejutkan terjadi. Muka Aurora memanas sampai mau meledak rasanya.

 _Scorpius mencium Weasley! Scorpius mencium Weasley!_

Dan Aurora melihatnya secara _live_ didepan matanya.

Aurora secara memalukan kabur dari sana, dia tidak kuat melihat hal itu lebih lama. Di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba terbayang ciumannya dengan Al yang terjadi karena ulah iseng Scorpius. Aurora mengelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, mukanya mungkin akan bertambah memerah jika bisa.

Tidak tau lagi harus kemana, Aurora berjalan ke arah aula besar. Dia menghembuskan napas lega karena melihat Al masih makan dengan keluarganya yang lain di meja Griffindor. Tanpa pikir panjang Aurora berjalan ke arah sana. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Al dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah secara tidak sadar. Aurora melakukan itu tanpa mempedulikan sekitar yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tampang kaget.

"Aurora? Ada apa?" Al bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah Aurora yang merah padam. "Kau sakit?" Al bertanya lagi dengan panik.

Aurora menggeleng sebagai jawaban, menyambar jus labu yang ada di depannya dan dengan hati-hati meminumnya. Setidaknya dia tidak masih meminum dengan tingkah anggun.

"Ada apa sih?" Lily bertanya dengan nada sewot. "Kenapa duduk disini?"

"Kukira hubungan mereka belum sejauh ini!" Aurora berujar lirih, menjawab dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan yang ditanyakan oleh Lily.

"Apanya?" Al bertanya penuh pengertian, suaranya lembut seperti beledu, dan Lily memutar-mutar matanya dengan jengah, separuh karena mendengar suara Al yang menggelikan separuh karena pertanyaannya tidak dipedulikan Aurora.

"Aku melihat mereka ciuman!" Aurora memandang Al dengan wajah cemberut manis. "Sepupuku yang berharga sudah direbut oleh Rose Weasley!" Aurora tanpa sadar menambahkan kata-kata kekanankan di akhir jawabannya.

"Siapa yang berciuman dengan Rose?" Hugo secara mengejutkan bertanya, raut wajahnya muram. Tampak tidak rela mendengar kakaknya berciuman.

"Tentu saja Scorpius!" Aurora menjawab dengan nada membentak, masih dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. "Kau pikir siapa sepupuku selain Scorpius!"

"Malfoy sepupumu?" Lily bertanya dengan mata melotot sempurna kepada Aurora. Jadi, selama ini anggapannya kalau Aurora adalah fans fanatik Scorpius yang terus menempeli Scorpius itu salah? Jadi selama ini Aurora terus menempel pada Scorpius karena mereka sepupu? Jadi hubungan Aurora dan Scorpius hanya seperti dirinya dan Hugo?

Lily meringis setelahnya, dia jadi merasa tidak enak karena terus mencemooh Aurora dibelakangnya selama ini.

Al menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dia melakukan karena tampaknya Aurora tidak ada niatan untuk menjawabnya. Aurora masih sibuk mengatur napasnya, Al bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di kepala Aurora saat ini.

' _Scorpius akan semakin jarang bersamaku karena terus bersama Rose Weasley. Kalau begitu_ _siapa yang akan mengantarku pergi kalau aku mau?_ ', Al bisa melihat kata-kata itu menari di dahi cantik Aurora.

Al menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang Aurora dengan tampang jail, "Kau takut tidak ada yang bisa kau untit lagi ya?"

Aurora mengerjab, mukanya sekilas merona, "Apa? Aku tidak!"

"Oh!" Al mengiyakan, matanya berkilat-kilat dengan jahat, "Kau tidak takut berjalan-jalan sendiri kalau begitu?"

"Al!" Aurora menjerit protes, dia memukul-mukul bahu Al dengan sebal, mukanya merona sampai ketelinga. Al tertawa puas melihatnya, dia menggapai tangan Aurora yang masih memukulinya dan menangkup kedua tangannya dengan satu tangannya, tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata karena geli dengan gerakan menyebalkan. Aurora semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu! Jangan khawatir!" Al tersenyum menenenangkan setelah berhenti tertawa, kedua tangan Aurora masih ada di genggaman tangannya diam-diam ia usap dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Aurora bertanya dengan mata memincing memastikan. Al mengangguk membenarkan. Dan mereka berdua mulai bercanda lagi.

"Cih!" Lily mendecih melihat kelakuan kakaknya dan Aurora, "Menggelikan!"

"Kau hanya iri lils." Hugo berkata tanpa memandang Lily. Dia tengah melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Aku tidak!" Lily membantah mentah-mentah. "Lagipula sejak kapan mereka dekat seperti itu! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat mereka mengobrol selama ini."

"Apapun bisa terjadi meski hanya dalam satu hari! Dan Al terjebak dengan Zabini selama dua hari berturut-turut karena detensi. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu bisa saja terjadi."

Lily ceberut mendengarnya, berat untuk mengiyakan, tapi yang di katakan Hugo memang benar. Lily dengan berat hati mengakui. Dia lagi-lagi menghela napas sambil melirik Al dan Aurora yang masih asik ngobrol. Aurora yang biasanya tanpak angkuh tidak tersentuh bahkan sekarang ini tampak seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya. Dia manis, benar kata Al. ' _Pantas saja_ _Al naksir!_ ', batin Lily meringis

Lily diam-diam tersenyum, ' _Biarkanlah, setidaknya karena Zabini, Al tidak memikirkan_ _masalah itu lagi_.'

 **END**

 **Karena banyak yang reques jadi aku coba buatin ceritannya Al dan Aurora. Meskipun aku baru bisa nyelesain sekarang ini. hehe..**

 **Kemungkinan besar akan aku buat cerita Hugo dan Lily juga. Jadi semoga ada yang menunggu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan buru-buru dikeluarin lho..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al bersandar di sofa dengan wajah suntuk. Di sekelilingnya, seperti biasa, sepupu dan saudaranya mengelilinginya dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tidak seperti Al yang bengong, Rose sedang membaca buku yang tadi ia pinjam diperpustakaan tepat di sampingnya. Lily dan Hugo sedang mengobrol dengan seru, walaupun jelas sekali obrolan itu didominasi oleh Lily.

Jangan anggap Rose sudah memaafkannya hanya karena dia duduk di sebelah Al, faktanya Rose masih marah. Al mencoba melirik Rose dari sudut matanya, dan seolah tau dengan apa yang dilakukan Al, Rose langsung menoleh dan memberikan pandangan iblis kearahnya. Al meneguk ludahnya dan meringkuk lebih dalam ke sofa yang saat ini ia duduki. Rose memang menyeramkan saat marah. Al sampai bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena pandangan Rose tadi.

Mereka sebenarnya menunggu jam detensi dimulai. Detensi mereka kurang empat hari lagi, sekaligus liburan musim dingin yang akan dimulai tepat setelahya. Tapi entah kenapa Al jadi tidak semangat, tidak ada detensi berarti tidak akan bertemu Aurora seperti sekarang ini. Tidak akan ada jalan-jalan malam yang rutin mereka lakukan seperti dua hari ini.

Al menghela napas frustasi.

Ditengah rasa frustasinya, ketukan kaca jendela yang ada di depan mereka terdengar. Mereka berempat sontak menoleh, dan mendapati burung hantu tua mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dengan paruhnya.

"Pigwidgeon!" Rose berseru, dan berjalan membuka jendela. Pigwidgeon segera terbang masuk dan bertengger dengan nyaman di kepala sofa tempat Al mengubur diri. Di sebelah kakinya terdapat surat yang terikat simpul rapih.

Rose jugalah yang membuka simpul tali dan mengabil surat yang ada di kaki pidwidgeon. Dia membuka suratnya dan membacanya dalam diam.

Al membiarkan Rose membaca sendiri, dia teringat dengan biskuit sisa yang tadi ia kantongi saat makan malam dan memberikannya pada Pigwidgeon. Al mengamati dalam diam Pigwidgeon yang memakan biskuitnya, dan saat itulah Al mendengar Rose menyebut namanya.

"Al! Bagaimana ini?"

Kalau Al tidak melihat wajah pucat Rose, dia mungkin akan bertanya, ' _Sudah tidak ngambek_ _lagi?_ '. Tapi melihat wajah Rose yang sangat pucat, dia memilih menerima surat yang diulurkan oleh Rose dan membacanya.

 _Untuk Rose,_

 _Rose maaf karena Mom mengirimi surat tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sangat penting tapi Mom rasa kau harus tahu. Rone, Ayahmu tahu kalau kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Scorpius Malfoy, dia hampir mengirimimu howler besok kalau saja Mom tidak cegah._

 _Tapi ayahmu bersikeras mengundang Scorpius di acara natal besok di The Burrow. Ayahmu mungkin akan bertanya yang macam-macam kepada Scorpius._

 _Jangan khawatir sayang, Mom akan menerima siapapun yang dekat denganmu saat ini. Itu hak mu._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Hermione Weasley_

Bukannya prihatin atau apa, Al diam-diam mengulas senyum girang. Scorpius diundang berarti Aurora akan ikut, itu berarti dia tidak perlu khawatir tidak akan bertemu Aurora dalam waktu lama.

Oh.. Al sudah tidak sabar menantikan liburan musim dinginnya.


End file.
